Right now untitled
by x3 Bunny x3
Summary: Eventually this is going to turn out to be a very long and interesting story. I just don't know where I want to go with it just yet.
1. Chapter 1

A brief explanation on things going on in the first chapter, what happened in sixth year, the disclaimer and an author's note

A brief explanation on things going on in the first chapter, what happened in sixth year, the disclaimer and an author's note.

First and foremost, the **disclaimer-** I wish Hogwarts and everything to do with it belonged to me. Then I wouldn't be stuck in my fathers house. I would be in some mansion with an indoor pool and a sauna. With that said, even though I wish everything belonged to me, sadly it does not. So don't sue. Even if you did, you wouldn't get much, since I don't have any money. I own the characters you don't recognize. I also own all of the characters personalities. I tried not to make anything to much AU, but since I'm not J.K Rowling some of it is going to be.

**Authors Note-** The teachers are a lot nicer while Lily and the Marauders went to school because of the fact that Voldemort wasn't that large yet. He was killing, but he wasn't openly doing it like he is during Harry's time. He also wasn't killing as many people and he wasn't killing any wizards. When he keeled over when he tried to kill Harry, stuck as a spirit he decided to kill anyone that doesn't support him and doesn't have pure-blood.

Also, I know that laptops and computers did not even come close to existing in the 70s, but for my story to work out the way I envisioned it, there is now.

As for James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus…. Everyone tried to make James and Sirius out to be the Gods of Hogwarts and they get away with almost everything and they don't have to study to get their grades. I don't agree with that. Even the smartest kids have to study sometimes to get their grades. Therefore, they will study. All of them. Everyone also makes Peter out to be this horrible guy back then and one of the stupidest people. I'm changing that as well. Yeah, Peter sells Lily and James out to Voldemort, but he must have been best friends with all of them if Lily and James trusted him enough to make him secret keeper. So for you people that don't like Peter to be in a story because of what happens later, don't read it. He will be involved. He will play a role in this story. He just wont hide in the shadows. He will take an active part in the guys' pranks. He will not need their help on his homework every time they get a new one. Because that's not the type of person I think James, Sirius, and Remus would have hung out with. I also understand that it was sometime in September that Sirius tells Snape about the whomping willow. To fit in with the rest of the story, I'm changing it to two weeks before summer break.

There are going to be some questions asked about things that happen in the first chapter. Well, just so that you understand what is going on, I'm going to put in here what happened during sixth year. It's not going to be a full story, it will just be like a brief summary of what happened. I did have their sixth year wrote out, but I decided not to post their sixth year for personal reasons. ( I thought I could do better.) Eventually their sixth year will be posted, but I'm not sure as to when, so just so that you understand, here ya go.

Lily's parents died in a car crash in 75. Her sister went to a foster home until she came of age and Lily inherited over three million dollars and their parents house. She sold the house for another 2 million. She sold it fully furnished and with the car. She took a million of that for herself and put the other million with the two million dollars that her sister got into a bank account. Petunia disowned Lily and told every one that she did not have a sister after that happened. Even though their parents died a natural death, Petunia blamed their deaths on Lily and magic.

Sometime towards the end May and beginning of June of 1976 Sirius pulls a prank on Severus Snape by himself. He tells Snape that if he really wants to know where they go once a month to go to the whomping willow and press a knot at the bottom of the tree that night. That night just happened to be the night of the full moon. We all know what happened with that. For the rest of the school year, James, Remus, and Peter didn't talk to Sirius. When it came to go home for the summer holiday Sirius goes back to James's house with James and packs up all of his stuff that he has there. James's parents are completely confused about what is going on but figures that the boys will work things out and just lets Sirius do what he wants to. Three hours and a knight bus trip later, Sirius showed up on Lily's doorstep. Not one to turn a person out, Lily takes him in and lets him stay with her for as long as he needs to. They quickly become the best of friends, Lily acting more like a mother to Sirius than an older sister and Sirius acting like the brother that Lily never had. A month after Sirius moved in he started to notice that Lily only slept three hours a night if that and when she did tossed and turned the entire time. He also noticed that she froze at random times during their conversations and then when she unfroze said she had to speak to Dumbledore and that she'd be back in an hour or so. After a month and four days of this happening, Sirius asked her what was going on. She explained to him that she got premonitions and that Dumbledore had requested that any time she had one to come tell him. She continued to tell him that even when she slept they came and they were continuous while she slept, which is why she tossed and turned and hardly ever slept. She also explained to him that she couldn't get hurt, that her body had healing enzymes in it that would heal her almost instantly. To prove it she cut off her baby toe and Sirius watched in amazement as it grew back.

Continuing on… Characters, names, appearances, and extra activities that they do.

Alexia Gryffindor- Godric Gryffindors mother, she is the painting that admits people into the Head's common room from the girls stair case. She has long black hair that is a bit wavy and she wears an old style ball gown.

Cedric Gryffindor- Godric Gryffindors father, he is the painting that admits people into the Head's common room from the boys stair case. He had short black hair and he wears a pair of black silk pants and a red silk shirt with a tie.

**Gryffindor Girl Seventh Years-**

**Lily Evans**- She is the daughter of Vivian and Frank Evans. She's a muggle born. She has long wavy dark red hair and bright green eyes. She's the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since her second year.

**Summer Lightsey**- She is the daughter of Elizabeth and Erik Lightsey. Her mother is a muggle born and her father is a pureblood. She has long curly blond hair ocean blue eyes. She's the keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since her second year.

**April Stone**- The daughter of Abbi (Pronounced Abby) and James Stone. She's a pureblood. She has dirty blonde wavy hair that comes down to the middle of her back and dark blue eyes. She's one of two beaters for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since her second year.

**Julie Skye**- The daughter of Beatrix and Adder Skye. She's a muggle born. She has long wavy brunette hair. She likes to wear it back in two French braids. She is the second beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since her second year.

**Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys**—

**James Potter- **The son of Bedelia (Pronounced beh DEEL ee ah) and Aedus (Pronounced ee dus) Potter. He is a pureblood. He has shaggy black hair, honey brown eyes, and wears glasses. He is captain and one of three chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since second year.

**Sirius Black- **The son of Walpurga and Orion Black. He is a pureblood. He also has shaggy black hair and grayish eyes. He is co-captain and the second of three chasers for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since his second year.

**Remus Lupin- **The son of Belladonna and Blain Lupin. His mother is a pureblood and his father is muggle born. He has dirty blond hair and gold colored eyes. He is the third and final chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team and has been since his second year.

**Peter Pettigrew- **The son of Candria and Bolton Pettigrew. He is a pureblood. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is the announcer for the quidditch games.

**Other house characters—**

**Ravenclaw-**

**Girls-**

Michelle Johnson

Carissa Strieber

Carlene Jackson

Dilara Anderson

Carrie Smith

**Boys-**

Cole Briscoe

Chaz Jameson

Dameon Geritsen

Devlin Glencoe

Branden Seneca

**Slytherin-**

**Girls-**

Doll McGee

Dorothy Fiji

Emalee Silver

Fate Park

Esmeralda Sasinoski

**Boys-**

DoyleNicoles

Elliot Diffie

John Montgomery

GastonMitchell

Severus Snape

**Hufflepuff-**

**Girls-**

Fairy Pickler

Garnet Rogers

Gabby Locke

Sharpay Rimes

Monica Simpson

**Boys-**

Hatcher Schultz

Michael Covey

Jay Knipe

Randy Sikes

Rodney Lambert

**Quidditch-**

**Commentator- **Peter Pettigrew

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team-**

**Captain- **James Potter

**Co-Captain- **Sirius Black

**Chaser 1- **Remus Lupin

**Chaser 2- **James Potter

**Chaser 3- **Sirius Black

**Beater 1- **Julie Skye

**Beater 2- **April Stone

**Seeker- **Lily Evans

**Keeper- **Summer Lightsey

**Slytherin-**

**Captain- **Gaston Mitchell

**Co-Captain- **Esmeralda Sasinoski

**Chaser 1- **Dorothy Fiji

**Chaser 2- **Fate Park

**Chaser 3- **Doyle Nicoles

**Beater 1- **Elliot Diffie

**Beater 2- **Gaston Mitchell

**Seeker- **Emalee Silver

**Keeper- **Esmeralda Sasinoski

**Hufflepuff-**

**Captain- **Fairy Pickler

**Co-Captain- **Garnet Rogers

**Chaser 1**- Monica Simpson

**Chaser 2- **Garnet Rogers

**Chaser 3- **Gabby Locke

**Beater 1- **Jay Knipe

**Beater 2- **Randy Sikes

**Seeker- **Fairy Pickler

**Keeper- **Hatcher Shultz

**Ravenclaw-**

**Captain- **Dilara Anderson

**Co-Captain- **Michelle Johnson

**Chaser 1- **Dilara Anderson

**Chaser 2- **Cole Briscoe

**Chaser 3- **Carissa Strieber

**Beater 1- **Carlene Jackson

**Beater 2-** Branden Seneca

**Seeker- **Michelle Johnson

**Keeper- **Chaz Jameson

**Head Boy- **James Potter

**Head Girl-** Lily Evans


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Authors note: Nothings mine unless you don't recognize it other than the personalities of the people in the story

'My life started out ordinary enough. I was born to two very loving parents and I have a younger sister now. I lived in a small suburban area where half the houses looked the same. Everyone had the same size yard and had a two car garage beside the house. My next door neighbor was a cop. Okay, so maybe not everyone has a cop for a neighbor, but it kept my sister and me from getting into too much trouble. Then on my eleventh birthday, I found out I was a witch with a couple of extra powers that normal witches and wizards didn't have. My life became anything but ordinary in any sense. You're probably thinking, Oh she's probably ugly with a big wart on her nose. Well, you're not even close. I'm not gorgeous, but I do find myself attractive for the most part. I'm 17 years old, five foot three inches tall, long dark wavy red hair, bright green eyes, and I weigh 102 pounds, but it's a healthy 102 pounds not an anorexic 102 pounds. I'm not over endowed, but I'm pretty well off where it matters most to guys. My boobs and my rear. I have a nice golden tan to go with it all that lasts all year as well. Now don't start thinking I'm perfect either because I am extremely far from it. My sister thinks that I'm a freak because of being able to do magic. My premonitions tend to hit any time that they please, even if it's not a good time for me, and it makes me seem rather strange when I just freeze up randomly and then I'm able to tell them their futures. "Hey babe. Great game on Friday after class. But you might want to think about quitting the quidditch team because you're going to die from falling off your broom on Halloween during a game." That's a really great conversation opener. That sounds insane. Then there's times when everyone thinks it's impossible for me to die and even to age because of my second power. My body has regenerative enzymes in them. If anything happens it just fixes itself within a couple of seconds to minutes. I've broken my leg on purpose with the bone pushing itself out of the skin and I pushed it back into place and it healed itself within a matter of seconds. I cut off my baby toe as an experiment once and it grew back in a minute and twenty-two seconds.' Lily Evans paused in her writing and took a look around the room she was in and the people still in it.

The only light in the Gryffindor common room was coming from the fireplaces placed strategically around the room at different intervals. There was a large window on the far side of the room with an over stuffed window seat that looked out over the Hogwarts Grounds. You could see the very edge of the quidditch field and the ground keeper's cottage from it and part of the Black Lake. About three feet from the window on both sides of it were fire places that were just about burned out.

Someone else noticing this as well got up to place a couple more logs in each one to keep the common room warm, as it was two weeks away from Christmas it was rather chilly.

As the girl turned around Lily recognized her as Summer Lightsey, one of the other seventh year students in Gryffindor. She was probably studying for the NEWTs and would be up for quite a few more hours. She had curly blond hair that went to the middle of her back and turquoise eyes. She was about five foot two inches tall and weighed about 115 pounds. She was dressed in snowman comfy pants and a red tank top that across the front said 'Every girl has the right to be naughty' written in green lettering with a small looking Santa Clause underneath it. She waved to Lily as she went back over to her books at the table which was about five foot away from the window.

The table was about seven foot long and four foot wide and had 6 chairs on each side going down and a chair on either end of it. It worked rather well as a bed as well as Lily had found out from Sirius Black, one of the male seventh year students in Gryffindor, when Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and the Head Boy James Potter, kicked him out of their dorm room while they were trying to study.

Above each fire place was a painting. The fireplace on the right had a painting of the Black lake covered with ice and a couple figure skating under the moonlight. The fireplace on the left had a painting of the black lake in the summer with the same couple floating on a raft of some sort looking up at the stars. Lily often stared at those paintings and wondered if they had any connection to Godric or the even the Headmaster himself.

As her eyes wondered farther away from the table she noticed another painting above another fireplace about eight feet away from the windows on the right. It was a painting of the quidditch field during the spring when there were flowers practically covering the entire field. She wondered occasionally when the last time was that there had been that many flowers covering the field. There was a couple, the same as in the first two she looked at, laying in the middle of the field looking at the clouds.

Four feet in front of the fire place Remus Lupin laid on the red velvety couch with a book falling out of his hands while he slept. Lily set her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch she had been relaxing on and walked over to him. She took the book out of his hands and laid it on the table in front of him. She grabbed the blanket off the back off the couch he was laying on and covered him up with it.

She studied him for a minute before walking away. He was about six foot tall easily and was lucky if he weighed 150 pounds. For as light weight as he was he had some muscles on his arms and he was on his the quidditch team as one of the three chasers. He had dirty blond hair that was rather short. They were friends, mostly just because they had all of the same classes and they studied together, and because they were on the quidditch team together.

Lily was the seeker for the team. She was the lightest weight out of all of the Gryffindors and she had perfect vision so it made it easy for her to spot the small golden snitch. She looked at the book he was reading. 'The Stars and Me.' It was for their astronomy class. She didn't blame him for falling asleep; it was a rather boring book. She had read it last week and fell asleep every time she tried to read it.

She would have to ask Remus tomorrow what it said since she wasn't able to finish it and he was in the last chapter. As she walked back over to the couch she was laying on she took in some more of the room as she was walking. She had seen this room for seven years of her life already almost every day and each time when she was down here late at night with only a few straggling students left she studied it and thought that there has to be so much more than this to this room.

On the opposite side of the room from where Remus was lying were seven chairs placed in a half circle with a table in the middle about four feet away from another fire place.

James Potter was sitting in the middle chair hunched over a roll of parchment about three feet long that was rolling up on the floor in front of him. She wondered why she hadn't heard the scratching of his quill when she was writing on which was a website that was mostly like an online journal. Most of the students didn't hide their identity and posted pictures of themselves and friends and told most of their life story on there, which is was Lily herself had been doing for a couple of years since it had started. But she didn't usually post everything about herself on it, just what she had done that day to remind herself later what she had done.

James had to write a description of where the Christmas decorations should be, in the Great Hall, for the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. When he was done he would bring it to her and she would magically create a version of it in front of them to see what it would look like and if they liked it they would just run with that. That's probably what he was working on, she decided, so instead of walking over and talking to him she just left him to it.

The fireplace in front of him had a painting of Hogwarts in the fall covered in leaves of different colors. It looked gorgeous. She stared at Hogwarts every time she came back from Hogsmeade and wondered how someone could actually capture the beautiful site that the castle made during the fall and winter. She also noticed that the same couple in the other pictures was standing on the front steps wrapped in each others arms smiling for the painter.

Six feet away from where the last chair was in the set that James was sitting on was a painting, a staircase, and another painting. The painting closest to James was of the same smiling couple in front of one of the shops in Hogsmeade during the fall. There were leaves around them in the shape of a heart, but where they were standing at you could see the cobblestone that formed the streets in Hogsmeade.

To the left of that painting was the staircase. It spiraled up to the girls dormitories. The first door lead to the first year's dorm, the second to the second years, and so on all the way up the seventh year students. At the top of the stairs there was a painting that lead to the Head Dormitory, just in case one of the students in Gryffindor was one of the Head students. This year both of them were in Gryffindor which was the first time it had happened in 38 years. Lily had checked. It was the first time in 38 years that two students from the same house were the Head Boy and Girl. James being the Head Boy and Lily being the Head Girl.

The painting on the left of the staircase at the bottom of the stairs was of the same couple in front of the Forbidden Forest during the winter where all the trees were covered in snow. Further past that there were over stuffed benches lining the wall that were covered in red velvet with red silk throw pillows just thrown on the couch from where the students had left them earlier when they left the common room.

The benches, which were about eight foot in length and came about three and a half foot away from the wall, went all the way to the portrait that marked the entrance and exit from the common room. The portrait was about 7 foot tall. Above that was a painting of Godric Gryffindor himself.

To the left were more velvet benches and silk throw pillows. Sirius Black was asleep on this set so she walked over to the couch she had been lying on and grabbed the red velvet plush blanket and walked back over to him to cover him up with it. She grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his head and covered him up. He rolled over to face the wall and mumbled something in his sleep.

She looked at him and thought that he looked so innocent when he slept, not like the prankster she knew him to be. He was six foot three inches tall and probably weighed a hundred sixty pounds which was mostly muscle from what she could tell. He was the third chaser on the qudditch team and also co-captain. He had black shaggy looking hair and from what she knew about him, his eyes were a silvery gray that looked like a winter snow storm was going on in them.

To the left of Sirius and the benches was a painting of Godric's father. He was sitting in a chair wearing a red robe and black silk pants. He was handsome in Lily's eyes. He reminded her of her own father.

To the left of that was the boy's dormitory stairs with the same set up as the girls. First door to the right was the first year's dorm, second the second years, and so on up to the top with another painting that led to the Head dormitory.

At the bottom of the stair case on the left of them was a painting of Godric's mother. She was dressed in a cream colored royal style gown lounging on a small bench with a fire place behind her.

To the left was another fire place with a painting above it of the same couple in all of the other paintings in the room in front of the gates that led into Hogwarts during the winter. You could see the castle in the background though it was very faint.

In front of the fire place was the table that she had set her laptop down onto and the couch that she was relaxing on. The walls were red brick and there were Christmas decorations around the room. The floor was covered in plush white carpet to off-set all of the red in the room.

She fluffed up the red silk throw pillow that she had been leaning on before she got up and laid back down on it to continue with her entry. 'I'll wake them up before I head up to bed myself,' she thought to herself before she picked up her laptop off of the table which was now beside her instead of in front of her.

'Occasionally, because of the fact that no one thinks I can die, I take the little things in life for granted some. I can tell by looking in the paintings around our common room that the couple in all of them didn't take the small things in life for granted. They lived their lives to the fullest, never taking one thing for granted. They didn't take for granted the fact that they got to come to Hogwarts, like I did in the beginning. I can tell that just by the way the artist captured them in the paintings that he did of them. At times I wonder why he painted just that one couple, then I look closer and I look at my life and I realize why. They were probably the only people that didn't take their lives for granted the years that they were here at Hogwarts that year, whenever it was. At times I took the fact for granted that my parents had money and that I got anything that I wanted. I took for granted at times that they were very loving parents. Now, they're gone. They died in a car accident three years ago. My sister disowned me six years ago when I got my letter from Hogwarts. She could accept the fact that I could catch glimpses of the future. She could accept the fact that I healed quickly. My sister just couldn't accept the fact that I had other powers and that with just a flick of my wand, or my wrist occasionally, I could turn her into a toad, or a horse, or really anything that I wanted to if I so wanted.' Lily paused in her writing again and yawned as she looked out the window at the snow coming down.

She noticed it was getting chilly over where she was and looked over at the fire place. She noticed the fire dieing down so she got up and grabbed another two logs from beside the fire place where they were piled up at and added them to the fire. She looked over at where James was and saw that he was passed out as well on the chair with his feet propped up on the table. She shook her head and smiled at him, walked over grabbing a blanket on her way, and tossed the blanket over him and added another log to the fire place in front of him.

From working with him since August almost every day and having every class together except for one, she knew what he looked like by heart. He had black shaggy hair like Sirius did. He was six foot two or six foot three and probably weighed about a hundred sixty pounds and had a lot of muscle on him. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as a chaser. His eyes were dark brown and he wore black rimmed glasses which were still on his face. She pulled them off and set them on the table which he had his feet propped up on.

"Good night Lily." Summer whispered as she passed Lily with a pile of books in her arms on her way to the stairs. "Meet you down here for breakfast in the morning?" Lily nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, good night Summer. See you in the morning." Summer smiled at Lily before continuing on her way over to the stairs and on her way to bed. Lily walked back over to the couch and picked her laptop back up.

'I guess I can take my friendships for granted at times as well. I hardly speak to my best friend anymore because I'm too wrapped up in my Head duties even though she's a prefect and spends a lot of time along my side planning the dances, planning the prefect and head rounds that we do each night. We plan almost everything together with James adding his input at times when he doesn't think two people should do rounds together or on the nights that people can't do rounds because of other duties that they have to take care of. In a way I take being Head Girl for advantage sometimes too. I get free roam of the school and grounds without getting into trouble. I can be out in the castle as late as I want and no one will say anything to me because I'm Head Girl. I know where the kitchens are and I know where all of the secret passage ways are that every student here knows about. I can be late for class, as long as I don't disturb the class when I come in, I don't get into trouble for being late. I never get given a detention even when I deserve them. If points get taken away from me, I can just give them back to another student so that we don't really loose any points. I take my brother for granted too. He's not my biological brother of course, but he's the brother that I never had and never even knew I wanted until he came to me last year when his best friend and he got into a fight and kicked him out. He had no where else to go. One of his other best friends didn't have the room in his house and even if he did, his grandmother wouldn't allow him to stay there. One of his other best friends was out of the country visiting family in America so he couldn't go there. So he came to me. Even though we weren't even friends, I took him in because I was lonely in my apartment by myself. I had paid for it with the money that my parents left me. I could have bought a house and a brand new car with it, but I thought, why do I need a house? It was only me living there with my rottweiler Daisy and it's a two bedroom apartment, so it's not like I didn't have the room for him. So I let him stay with me. He just hasn't left and I'm glad that he hasn't. He's become more my child though than my brother. He's gone out and gotten drunk and I've taken care of him. He's had quite a few broken hearts, and I've helped him through those as well, just like a mother would. When he's sick, I cook him chicken noodle soup and I just take care of him. I noticed that I actually take a lot of things for granted.' She paused again and looked out the window and looked at the blizzard coming down outside and then looked at the three boys still asleep around the common room.

Peter had gone to bed before she even got back from rounds earlier that night and so did the rest of Gryffindor other than the four people that were still down there a half hour ago when she covered Remus up after he had fallen asleep. She looked at the clock on her computer and noticed that it was already close to three in the morning and she had to be up at six thirty. She saved her entry and shut down her computer, then closed the lid and set it on the table.

She walked over to where Sirius was and sat down on the bench beside where he was asleep and rubbed his arm lightly whispering "Sirius" near his head. All he did was roll over and wrap his arms around her waste and curl up around her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sirius" she said now rubbing his back. He opened an eye and looked at her. "Lily?" He asked. "Yeah sleepy head. You fell asleep in the common room on the bench. It's almost three. Go up to bed hun. I'm sending Remus and James up as soon as I get you up there."

"It's really three in the morning already?" He asked her.  
She shook her head yeah and said, "You want me to walk up there with you since you're still half asleep?"  
He smiled at her and sheepishly nodded his head yes at her.  
"Alright, come on sleepy head. Let's get you into bed."

Sirius had become like a brother to Lily over the years. Always there for her when she needed him to be, always popping up at the wrong times, and at times never popping up at the right ones. She watched over him and made sure he didn't get into too too much trouble so that he didn't get expelled.

She made it up the steps with Sirius almost falling back to sleep walking up the steps a couple of times. She practically dragged him over to his bed. She pulled his covers back before letting him lie down on the bed. When he was lying down, she pulled the covers over top of him and sat down beside him on the bed.

"You're the best Lils." He said sleepily.  
She rubbed his hair back like she would her own child's, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Good night Sirius." She then moved her hand from his hair to his back and rubbed his back softly.  
"Night Lils. Love you." He said closing his eyes and already falling back to sleep because of her rubbing his back.  
"I love you too Sirius." She told him even though she knew he was already fast asleep again and probably dreaming about the family he wished his real family was.

She walked back downstairs to wake up Remus and James and send them up to bed as well. "I'll wake up Remus first and just take James up with me since we stay in the same dorm" She said out loud to herself.

When she got back downstairs she did the same thing with Remus that she did with Sirius. She sat on the edge of the couch beside Remus and rubbed his arm lightly. "Remus." He opened his eyes and looked at her, wide awake. She wondered for a brief second how anyone could wake up that quickly, but brushed it off. "Go up to bed Remus. It's almost three in the morning. You fell asleep down here in the common room reading 'The Stars and Me'."

He looked confused for a second before he realized that she was right and that he was lying on one of the couches in the common room. He smiled at her and went to get up. "Night Lily. See you in the morning."

"Good night Remus. See you at 6:55." She said smiling at him before walking over to the table she left her laptop on. She picked it up and walked over to the girl's stairs and ran up them to take her laptop up there before she woke up James because she knew she was going to have to practically carry him up there. This wasn't the first time that she had to wake those three up to tell them to go upstairs. She got to the portrait at the top of the steps. It was on Godrics mother. She was dressed in the same royal gown that she was in the picture downstairs. "Password Lils?" She asked sweetly. She had a sweet, quiet, caring voice. Lily had occasionally sat down and actually had a conversation with her. "Butterscotch." Lily said smiling at her. When the portrait opened she said "Thanks Lex" smiling even though the woman couldn't see her. Her name was Alexia Jade Gryffindor. She was a very sweet woman. Lily walked inside the Heads common room and set her laptop down on the table right inside the door before walking back out. "Not going to bed yet darling?" Alexia asked her. "I have to drag James up to bed." Lily said laughing. "Ahh, dear old Mr. James Potter fall asleep in the common room on the chairs again?" Alexia asked. "Of course." Lily said smiling before walking back down the stairs.

Lily rolled up the parchment that James had been writing on, cleaned off his quill so that the ink didn't dry on the quill, and put the lid on his bottle of ink.

"Come on James wake up." Lily said sweetly.  
"Huh?" He asked still sleeping.  
"I just need you to help me a little bit okay?" She asked smiling down at him knowing full well that he wasn't actually awake.  
"Mmhmm, sure." He stated, eyes still closed.

She pulled him up until he was standing and threw his arm around her shoulder before kicking the chair over into the other one, sliding it across the floor, so that James wouldn't walk into the chair while he was, well, sleep-walking. She got him up all eighty-three stairs without him falling once, which was a surprise for her. Two nights ago when he fell asleep on the chairs they got up fifteen steps, then fell down five, got up fifteen more, then fell back down five. It took her a half hour just to get him up to bed. He was literally wearing himself out to the point of exhaustion and she didn't know how much longer he would be able to do everything that he has been before he would up in the hospital wing.

He was a chaser on the quidditch team, he was captain of the quidditch team, he was in some transfiguration club, he was tutoring a younger student that needed some help in transfiguration, he was taking at least 6 classes, he was in at least two other clubs that didn't include the transfiguration one.

He had been doing this since August and it was now December. She shook herself out of her own thoughts and realized that she had made it up to James's room and his bed was only eight steps in front of her. She walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid him down on the bed. Once she had him lying down she pulled off his shoes, then his socks. She sat him up some so that she could pull his hoodie off. Thankfully he had a muscle shirt on underneath it. Once the hoodie was off, she lied him back down on his bed and pulled the covers off of him.

"Mmm. Lily." She heard him mumble in his sleep. She cocked an eyebrow at him but whispered, "Good night James" anyways and turned around to walk out the door.

"Good night Lils." She heard him say quietly.  
She turned around and put her hand on her hip and asked, "James?" She said it quietly so that if he was actually asleep she wouldn't wake him up. When there was no reply from him she turned around and continued out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She walked out through the portrait hole that led down the boy's stairs and walked down the stairs and into the common room.

Everyone thought that it was the house elves that popped into the common room after everyone had gone to bed that cleaned up the common room, but in reality it was really Lily Evans herself that did it. She sighed a little and checked the time on her watch. It showed 3:27. 'Good, I still have about 33 minutes to clean up down here before I absolutely have to be in bed.' She thought to herself.

She walked over to where Sirius was sleeping and placed the sixteen silk pillows six inches apart from each other leaning up against the wall. She then picked the blanket up that she had covered him up with and carried it over to the bench across the room and lined those pillows up the same way that she had the others.

She walked over to where James had been sleeping at and pulled the chairs back into the half circle that they were supposed to be in instead of the chairs being in more of a squiggly line than a half circle.

She picked the blanket up off the floor where it had fallen when she had gotten James to stand up and folded it up and placed it in the pile of blankets beside the chairs. She put four more logs into the fire from beside the fire place this way the common room would be warm at seven when people started coming downstairs from their dorms.

She walked across the room to the couch she had been lying on and fluffed the pillows and put one on each side of the couch leaning up against the arm rest and the third one in the middle on the middle cushion. She folded up the blanket that was still in her arms and placed in on the back of the couch.

She walked over to the fire place in front of the table where she had placed her laptop on earlier and put four logs on it. She then walked over to the couch that Remus had been asleep on and did the same thing with the pillows and the blanket there. She placed four logs onto the fire place there and walked over to the table in front of the window.

She pulled the curtains closed. She pushed the chairs back under the table all around it. She checked the time again. It said 3:45. She looked around the room and smiled. She then flicked her wand and all of the trash that had been lying around the room vanished into thin air.

She tiredly smiled and then walked over to the table that James's glasses, parchment, quill, and ink were lying on and picked them up. She looked around the common room one last time then walked up the girls dormitory stairs. She made it up the stairs and Alexia looked at her and said, "My dear girl, you shouldn't worry so much about every thing. You're going to be in the hospital wing from exhaustion before James will be. He gets at least five hours of sleep a night thanks to you. You are lucky if you get three hours of rested peace. Don't think I don't hear you tossing and turning in your room from your premonitions at night once you fall asleep." Alexia smiled slightly at Lily. "Thanks Alexia. I'll try to be in bed early tomorrow night."

"No you won't Lily. I know you well enough by now to know that. You'll stay up writing on that laptop of yours until everyone else has fallen asleep. Around three am you will help Sirius up to bed, tuck him in, rub his back to make sure he falls asleep without any nightmares, even though you know that he'll be in your bed asleep when you wake up, come back downstairs, send Remus up to bed, send Julia up here to bed, which I'm rather surprised you didn't have to do tonight. You will then carry your laptop all the way up here and place it on the table right inside the door, then you'll walk right back down these steps, carry James up to his bed, walk back downstairs, clean up the common room, then around four in the morning you will drag yourself up these steps half asleep. In about an hour Sirius will wake up and walk up the boys dormitory stairs, tell Cedric James's password, walk across the common room up here, walk into your bedroom, then climb into bed with you just so that he can get some more sleep. Once he climbs into bed with you, you will stop tossing and turning, and finally fall into a peaceful sleep. At 6:30 in the morning, your alarm clock will go off, you'll shut it off before Sirius wakes up, and then you'll go and get into the shower. Once you get out, you'll wake Sirius up, he'll go back down to his dorm, get a shower, and get ready himself. At 6:50 exactly, you will wake James up and make him get ready for school. Then you'll walk down to the seventh year girl dormitories and make sure Julie, Summer, and April are awake. Then you'll walk back up here, through the common room, and out Cedric's portrait, and then you'll walk into the seventh year boy dormitory and make sure that Remus, Peter, and Frank are awake and getting ready. By that time it will be 7:05. You'll put another log on each fire then come back up all eighty-three stairs and grab you transfiguration book, your charms book, and your potions book. Then you'll go back downstairs, where you'll meet up with Summer, Julie, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and April, then you will all go down to breakfast. After breakfast, you'll head off to charms, then you'll go to potions, then you'll go to transfiguration, then instead of eating lunch with everyone else, you'll walk to the kitchen, grab a sandwich off of the house elves, walk back up here while eating your sandwich, and sleep until lunch is over. You'll then walk down to care of magical creatures, then herbology, then since today is Monday and you have a free period after herbology, you'll come back up here and go back to sleep for an hour. After that you'll walk back downstairs with you laptop and five books and sit for the three hours until dinner, eat dinner with everyone else, then come back up here and do more homework. After that you'll get on your laptop and sit down there until three am again when you'll help everyone up to bed. You just keep repeating the process sweetheart. You're not ever going to get any extra sleep and you know it."

"I know Alexia. It's just hard. Tomorrow I have a quidditch game then I have astronomy at midnight. I'll sleep in Saturday morning, okay Lex?"

"Alright Lily. Goodnight dear." With that Alexia's portrait opened and Lily walked through and into her room over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and changed into them. She added two logs to the fireplace in her bedroom six feet away from her bed and then practically dragged herself into her bed where she promptly fell asleep.

Narrator- Now, while Miss Lily Evans is asleep, we'll take the time to explain the look of her room to you dear readers. Until that is, she starts to toss and turn. Then we'll find out why she sleeps better when Sirius comes in.

Her bedroom is about fourteen foot by fifteen foot. Her walls are a beautiful off white color with dark red plush carpets. Starting at her door, to the right, about three and a half feet away, she has a wardrobe. It mostly only holds her pants in it. During the winter she'll neatly fold all of her spring, summer, and fall clothes and place them into some of the drawers. The rest of it is used for her school books. To the right of that about three feet away she has a board that she hangs all of her pictures on. About two feet away from that, there's the wall that her bed is on. Three feet from the wall that her wardrobe is on, she has a dark cherry wood nightstand. She has a lamp on there along with a daily planner that she keeps specific dates for things in. Right beside her nightstand is her bed. It's a four poster canopy bed. She magically enlarged it one night when everyone slept in her bed and just left it that way. It was 8 foot long and 5 foot wide. The curtains are a dark blue color, almost a black. They're silk curtains. She has dark blue sheets on her bed along with a red velvet comforter. On the other side of her bed, she has a second nightstand that has another lamp on it with a picture of her, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, April, Summer, and Julie. It's in a gold chained frame. Two foot away from that is another wall. Lily's tossing and turning again. Sirius should be in here shortly. Two foot from the wall she has another board that she has even more pictures on. She has a walk in closet that is about five foot wide and six foot long. She didn't really need all that room, but she still uses it. She keeps her trunk in their, her school robes, the clothes that she wears during the winter, and all of her dresses. On the other side of her closet she has a small Christmas tree there with some ornaments, lights, and garland on it. It's all done in red, white, and gold. Roughly three foot away from the tree is the fourth wall in her room. The only thing on that wall is the fire place that is placed directly in the middle of the wall. Ahh yes, here we go. I hear Sirius walking across the Heads common room.

Sirius quietly opened Lily's bedroom door. Seeing her tossing and turning he walked over to the bed. He carefully slid himself into the bed under the covers beside her. He set one elbow on one of the eight pillows piled up on Lily's bed and leaned his head onto his hand. He rubbed her hair lightly while whispering quietly, "It's okay Lils. It's only another premonition. You can worry yourself over it in the morning. Shhh... It's okay Lils. I'm here." When she finally calmed down and stopped tossing around in her sleep, Sirius laid down with his arm wrapped around her stomach and fell back to sleep.

Six thirty came too soon for Lily and six forty-five came too early for Sirius. Lily woke up as soon as her alarm clock started to go off. She shut it off and rolled over to make sure that Sirius didn't wake up to the alarm clock. She slid out of bed and quietly walked over to her wardrobe. She slid her pants around until she found the pair that she was looking for. A dark blue pair of jeans with gold and red stitching that was in the shape of a G on the back pockets. She then walked over to her closet, opened the doors, walked in, closed the doors behind her, then turned on the light so that she didn't wake Sirius up. She pulled out a long sleeved black turtle neck, a dark red v neck long sleeved shirt, a gold necklace, one of her 8 Hogwarts robes, her white tennis shoes, and a pair of white socks that had gold trim around the ankle. On her way back out of the closet, before she turned off the light, she grabbed a bra, a pair of underwear, and a red hair tie and a gold hair tie. She turned off the light, opened the door, walked out, closed the door and walked over to her bedroom door and into the Heads common room. She walked to the bathroom that was in the common room without even stopping to look around and see that sometime during the two and a half hours that she was asleep James had moved from his bed to the couch in the common room. When she got in there she turned the light on and started the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror before the hot water steamed the mirror up. She had bags under her eyes and they were bloodshot. Her eyes really did look like Christmas colors. She got into the shower as the mirror started to fog up.

After she got out and had dried off she grabbed her hair spray off of the bathroom counter and sprayed some in her hair and scrunched it so that it didn't loose its natural wave. After that she wiped the steam off of the mirror she slid her hand in front of her face. When it came down her eyes were no longer blood shot, she no longer had bags under her eyes, and her make-up was done in red and gold colors perfectly. She slid in a pair of snowman earrings in her first set of holes, then slid in a pair of gold chandelier earrings in the second ones. She pulled her heart shaped belly button ring out and slid a mistletoe one in. She slid her right hand over her nails on her left hand and they were long and neatly manicured with candy canes on them. She did the same on her right hand with her left. She twirled her finger at her turtle neck and then at her body and instead of it going over her hair and messing it up, it just formed onto her body and took its self in so that it fit her perfectly. She did the same with her red shirt. She slid her jeans on and then her socks. By that time her hair was dry enough that she was able to wave her hand over her hair and half of it pulled up leaving two small strands down on either side of her face to frame it. With it almost completely dry now when she pulled it down after class it wouldn't leave a lump where the hair ties were at. She slid her shoes on and then her necklace and checked her watch. It was 6:45 on the dot. It always amazes her that she could get completely ready in fifteen minutes, but she knew that was all thanks to her powers. She checked her reflection one last time and then walked out of the bathroom, through the common room, and back into her bedroom.

She sat down on the side of her bed beside Sirius and rubbed his arm. "Sirius, it's 6:45. Time to get up sleepy head." He whined and said, "5 more minutes mom."

"Sirius, we go through this every morning. First, I'm not your mother. Second, you have twenty minutes to meet me in the common room for breakfast. Now get your arse out of my bed." She said and then rolled him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Owwww." He complained. "Good Morning to you too Lilian."  
"Don't call me Lilian and if you would have gotten out of bed the first time I told you to, I wouldn't have rolled you out of bed." She said and stuck her tongue out at him, walking over to the door and opening it. "Now go get a shower and get dressed. You're loosing shower time. I'll be down in a few minutes to wake everyone else up. That means do NOT wake them up yourself Sirius."  
"You're no fun Lils."  
"Only in the morning Sirius. Only in the morning. Now go." She said pushing him out of her bedroom.

As Sirius walked through the common room and back out of the portrait on the boys' side of the room she went to walk to James room, but caught a movement on the couch. "James?" She asked. He moaned in his sleep.

"Ahh jeez. When did you move to the couch? I know I was tired last night, but I also knew that I put you in your bed." She mumbled to herself walking over to the couch.

"James." She said shaking his shoulder a little bit.  
"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.  
"Come on. Time to get up."  
"Just a few more minutes Lils."  
"Nope, come on. Upsey daisy. Go get in the shower and get dressed. I have to go wake up the girls."  
"Alright Lils. I'm up."  
"Good." She said and walked over to her portrait and walked out.

"Good morning Alexia."  
"Good morning Lily dear. Sleep well?"  
"Like a darling."  
"That's good." Alexia said with a small wink and a smile. "Best go wake those girls up so that they don't sleep the day away." Alexia laughed.  
"You're right. If I had the choice of playing mother or talking to you all day, I would rather talk to you all day, but I don't really have a choice." Lily replied laughing a little. "I'll be back up in a minute."

She walked down the twelve steps to the seventh year girl's dormitory and opened the door.

"Summer! Julie! April! Get you butts outta bed and get in the shower! Now. You have 10 minutes to get ready and meet me in the common room!" She yelled into the room. All you could see for the next forty-five seconds were three different blankets go flying into the air and three different hair colors jumping out of bed and running around the room to grab their things and racing to the bathroom to fight out who would get the shower first. It was their daily routine. They each had three and a half minutes in the shower before they had to meet her in the common room. She smiled at her friends running around frantically and closed the door as she heard Julie scream, "HAHA I GOT THE SHOWER FIRST!" While the other two moaned and decided to get out the make-up that they would use that day.

Lily walked back up the steps. "They up?" Alexia asked laughing.  
"Of course." Lily replied smirking.

Alexia's portrait opened and Lily walked across the common room to the bathroom and banged on the door. "9 minutes James!" She yelled over the water.  
"Alright!" He yelled back.

She walked through the common room and down the boys stairs only stopping long enough to say, "Good morning Cedric." He replied with a "Good morning Miss Lily." "Please Cedric, just Lily. We've known each other for seven years; I think it's time to be on a first name basis without a Miss or Mr. in front of our names." He sighed dramatically, "Alright Lily."

She flashed him an award winning smile before she continued to walk down the steps to the seventh year boy's dormitory. "Boysss!" She yelled into the room after she flung the door open.

"Already up Lily." She heard Remus say from the very left hand side of the room.  
"I'm up too Lils." She heard Peter say.  
"I've..." Sirius started.  
"We already know that you were awake at 6:45 Sirius." Everyone in the room chorused.  
"Lily..." Sirius started again.  
"We already know that Lily woke you up." They all said again.  
"Right then I'm..." Sirius tried again.  
"You're going down to the common room to wait on everyone else. We know Sirius. You say the same thing EVERY morning." They all said together and laughed at him.

Sirius hung his head a little bit chuckling to himself and walked out the door.  
"I'll meet you guys in the common room. I have to go..." Lily started.  
"Grab your books." Peter and Remus both chimed in.  
"Yepp." Lily said laughing at them.

She walked back up the stairs and said, "James Potter is God." to Cedric while she was still walking up the steps. As he swung open she said, "Thanks Cedric."  
"Have a good day Lily." He replied.

She walked through the common room and into her room and opened up her wardrobe. She looked at all of the books she had there and grabbed her transfiguration book, her potions book, and her charms book. She closed the wardrobe and walked back out and over to the portrait of Alexia and tapped it and it opened for it.

"See you in a few hours Lily for your nap. Have a good morning. Remember to drink some coffee." Alexia told her as she started to walk down the stairs.  
"You too Alexia. Go spend some quality time with Cedric. I'll come back up through his portrait this way you don't have to wait for me to come back." Lily responded light heartedly.

When she got to the common room everyone was there accept April.  
"Apes get the shower last?" Lily asked Julie and Summer.  
"Yepp. I beat her to it this morning." Summer responded smiling.

Summer was wearing a pair of black jeans with red G's on the front pockets, a red turtle neck, a black v neck long sleeved shirt, and her Hogwarts robe over top of it all. Her blond curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face with little tendrils falling down around her face to make it look cute but sassy. She had on blue eye-liner, red and gold eye-shadow, and pink lip-gloss. The blue eye-liner made her eyes jump and her clothes made the eye-shadow pop out.

Julie, the brunette in the bunch, had her wavy hair in two french braids with two pieces of hair framing her face. She was wearing a gold turtle neck with a red v neck long sleeved shirt over top of it. She had on light blue jeans and had a gold and red chain belt around her waist and hung down on the right hand side and had a G on the end. She had her Hogwarts robes on over top it, but instead of hers being the normal black like it was supposed to be, she had changed it to an off white color. Julie had on brown eye-line and it made her honey colored eyes stand out. She had on earth tone eye-shadows and it made her eyes stand out even more than the eye-liner already did.

Sirius and James were dressed alike. They both had on blue jeans and gray sweaters on with their Hogwarts robes over it.

Remus was wearing light blue jeans and an off white sweater. He had his Hogwarts robes on over top and had changed their color to a red instead of its normal black.

Peter was wearing a sky blue sweater and dark blue jeans. He was six foot and had brown eyes and dark brown hair. His Hogwarts robes showed his height off perfectly and matched greatly with the blues of his clothes.

Lily sighed and sat down on one of the couches to wait for April. It was 7:02. She still had three minutes. They were running a little early this morning. April walked down the stairs at exactly 7:05.

She had dirty blond wavy hair and it was left down to its natural wave. It came down to the middle of her back. She had on light blue eye-shadow with gold sparkles over top of it. She had paired it off with some gold glittery lip-gloss. She had on a dark blue turtle neck that if you didn't know that it was blue; you'd think it was black, and had a red v neck long sleeved shirt over top of it. She had dark blue eyes and between the eye-shadow and the shirt, they really stood out. She had on dark blue jeans with an identical belt to Julies.

"Everyone ready to go?" April asked breathlessly jumping down the last two steps.

"We were waiting for you and you are.." Lily checked her watch again, "Right on time, as usual. Let's go." She finished.

All eight seventh year Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The girls walked out of the common room about 5 foot ahead of the boys. They were talking about the quidditch game later that day after classes. Summer (Keeper), Remus (Chaser), Sirius (Chaser), Lily (Seeker), James (Chaser), Julie (Beater), and April (Beater) had all been on the quidditch team since their second year when Professor McGonagall chose the team. She said that Professor Dumbledore had really chosen them for the team and now, 5 years later, she was glad that she had listened to him because they had gotten the Quidditch Cup every year since. Peter Pettigrew had been the announcer since third year when Alexia Wood graduated. For the last 14 years in a row the entire quidditch team had all been in the same year. With James as captain this year though, he would be holding try-outs at the end of the season for next years team so that they didn't have to worry about everyone graduating at the same time for the next 7 years.


End file.
